


Come out of the closet

by Pallas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallas/pseuds/Pallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all started with one kiss Jackson thought, it was a drunk mistake and now it was happening all the time, in school on the way to school, in the locker room, all because he kissed Stiles, and now here they were in a janitors closet in the middle of lunch</p>
<p>Stiles and Jackson find themselves in a compromising position during school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like my first Stackson fic, its very explicit and includes strong language

It had all started with one kiss Jackson thought, it was a drunk mistake and now it was happening all the time, in school on the way to school, in the locker room, all because he kissed Stiles, and now here they were in a janitors closet in the middle of lunch stuck together because he had knotted him, letting out a low growl he froze as he heard people walk bye the door, supporting himself he thought back to how this incident started.

~1 hour ago~

"Hey Jackson, I gotta a little present for you" stiles said in a loud whisper, looking on towards his new fuck buddy he wondered what the foolish boy was up to, "hey sir! Jacksons feeling ill I'm gonna take him to the nurse" he directed to the teacher dragging the taller boy along with him, grabbing at his ass as he walked him out of the room. "Stiles what are you doing he said before being pushed up against the wall by the younger who lunged in for a long deep kiss as he reached his hand down to jacksons now semi hard cock. Stiles opened his mouth allowing jackson, the access he craved so. 

Growling as stiles pulled away, jackson looked on harshly at him as stiles grabbed his arm pulling him down the corridor, "where are we going Stiles?" He asked curious about the next room christening they would make, "closet" Stiles said swiftly pushing him back up to the wall as he reached down for another feel of Jackson's still hardening member. 

Looking across the corridors for any sign of people Jackson smiled as he saw the janitors closet, "come on" he said gruffly pulling stiles to the closet he smirked at the boys look of sheer delight at the idea, opening the door he smiled as he quickly pulled stiles into the dimly lit room and slamming the door behind him.  
Grinning widely he whispered lowly into Stiles' ear "why dont you show me exactly how much you like my cock" with that simple sentence stiles was on his knees instantly, fumbling with Jacksons belt until, letting out a giddy noise, he unbuckled it and pulled Jacksons jeans down his legs, looking on in awe at the sight of jacksons thick length only hidden by the tight boxer shorts.

Thrusting forward Jackson's hips bucked at the pressure on his shaft from Stiles' face "suck it" he growled ripping his pants from his legs and freeing his constrained cock, smiling as stiles lunged forward taking the head in his mouth.

Smiling at the new presence in his mouth stiles quickly swirled his tongue around the large cock he now tasted, gagging as Jackson grabbed a hold of his head and rammed his cock down hi throat stiles could feel the tears start to gather in the corner of his eyes as his nose nestled amongst the Jacksons neatly trimmed bush, his thrusts were becoming erratic and stiles knew he wouldn't last long, he pulled his head back as Jackson let out a last moan as he shot his load in stiles's mouth.

As he felt Jackson shoot his load in his mouth Stiles moaned loud as he played with the salty liquid rolling it over his tongue as he savoured the taste of Jackson's seed, feeling jacksons hands on his shoulders he froze as he was jerked up and grinned as Jackson dropped to his knees dragging boith Stiles' trousers and underwear as he went, looking on in lust he wasted no time as he slowly massaged his balls earning a low moan from the brown eyed boy, Stiles gasped as the sudden intrusion as jackson pushed a dry finger through the tight ring of muscle, before taking Stiles into his mouth, once again exploring the unbelievably tasty cock on Stiles, Jackson moved up a hand to his lovers face, placing two two fingers out Stiles knew what he wanted and started sucking seductively on the two slender fingers that would soon be helping to spread his ass ready for Jacksons cock which would now doubt make him walk different for a while, without notice Jackson quickly removed his fingers and swiftly placed them at Stiles' now finger-less entrance, pushing in fast he shuddered at the feeling of warmth which now engulfed his fingers.

Looking up at stiles he smiled as to continued sucking the tip of his cock, whilst he started to pump his fingers furiously in and out his ass, desperately wanting stiles to be ready so he could fill him up with his seed once again. As he scissored his fingers he moaned around Stiles' cock as he heared his lover moan beneath him, pulling off Stiles' cock, he looked up to see a disappointed face looking at him with big doe eyes, "Stiles you're nearly ready for me it won't be long baby" he said lowly as he contemplated pushing another finger in, pushing away the thought he increased the paced of his thrusts.

'Brrrrrrring' they froze as they heard the bell for lunch go they shared a look of terror as they heard footsteps cover the halls before Jackson removed his fingers from Stiles' earning a moan from the brown eyed boy at the loss of sensation. "Its okay, now turn around stiles, you're ready for me" he said quietly, being weary of the footsteps and voices that continued to make their way through the corridor.

Turning around Stiles' cock twitched in anticipation, he knew this would hurt and that's why he loved it, all he wanted was Jackson inside of him now.

As Jackson slowly lined up his hard cock against Stiles' hole he took in a deep breath, he wanted this so bad, letting out a deep breath he pushed in, bottoming out in one slow thrust, Stiles moaned loudly before having his mouth covered by Jacksons hand as he slowly waited for his body to Jacksons unnaturally large cock, it wasn't that long only about 8" but stiles knew first hand that it made up for that in sheer girth.

After a few minutes Stiles relaxed, not fully adjusted but wanting the fell of Jacksons seed in him that he nodded his head frantically, bucking his hips to try and get friction that he so desperately needed. Feeling him move Jackson started to thrust deeply within Stiles, only thrusting a few times before Stiles let out a low groan as his body shook, alerting Jackson to the location of his sweet spot, Grinning wildly he started to aim for the sweet spot, reaching his free hand around he slowly grabbed a hold of Stiles' cock jerking him off in time to his thrusts, making sure to rub his thumb over his slit each time.

Stiles moaned with delight as he felt the pleasure start to build up deeply within him with each slam to his prostrate he moaned out loudly. Jackson moaned as the base of his cock started to swell, Stiles knew what was coming, Jackson was going to knot him he moaned at the thought as he felt his knot start to swell, putting even more pressure on his stretched hole. Bucking his hips Stiles moaned as he could feel his hole stretched further that should be possible, he could feel the pressure building up inside of him as the knot started to press against his prostate.

Jackson started to rock his hips, slowly letting the now fully engorged knot rub against Stiles' prostate, Stiles moaned wildly as he felt jacksons grip tighten around his shaft, and he came feeling Jackson start to fill him with he seed, reaching climax stiles felt his legs turn to jelly as he shot his load all over the wall, feeling himself drop he winced as Jacksons knot tugged at his rim, jackson quickly reached down grabbing stiles as to prevent injury to his brown eyed lover.

~Present~

Stiles could still feel jackson filling him up with come, when they heard a knock on the door, they both froze at this, jackson shuddered making his knot vibrate earning another moan from stiles   
"Dude, gross. And we need to talk, you decent?" Scott asked in a low tone.  
He could hear the trembling from the corridor, "well are yous two coming out?" He asked wanting to have a talk with his best friend and his lover.  
"Can't" Stiles replied quietly.  
"Why not" Scott rebuffed in an annoyed tone.  
"Because I knotted him, now fuck off" Jackson hissed viciously at the intrusive werewolf.  
"Oh, okay then, but when yous are done your going to have to 'come out of the closet'" Scott replied gleefully placing special emphasis on the last part.  
Walking away he hummed to himself, 'who would've guessed... Stiles and Jackson mates' he though to himself as he walked away.

"Shit, fuck, bitch" stiles let out as he heard scott walk away, now scott knew 'Damn it' he though as he felt Jacksons knot finally have to deflate.

'Today is gonna take a lot of explaining' he thought to himself feeling jackson remove his now flacid cock from his hole and his seed start to dribble from his hole.


End file.
